


Devour You

by branewurms



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, choose your own apprentice lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: From tumblr, for jho-tan’s prompt of mc giving Julian a blowjob.———You take a moment to savor the sight of him. Julian looks the perfect picture of debauched innocence. And isn’t that a ridiculous thought—but he does, with his white shirt still around his shoulders spread wide and baring everything, and that rosy flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his heaving chest, staining it a pretty pink.





	Devour You

You grin against Julian’s lips as you straddle him, pushing him roughly back against the bed. His arms encircle your waist, and he whines plaintively into your mouth as you pry them away, the sound immediately turning into a gasp as your fingers wrap tightly around his wrists and push them down.

You hold them firm at either side of his head. “Hands stay here,” you tell him sternly, nipping at his lower lip, “by your head until I say you can move them. Understand?”

He makes a strangled noise, nodding vigorously.

“Say it.”

His pale irises are almost swallowed in the black of his pupils. “Y-yes. I understand.”

“Good boy.” You proceed to bite and lick and kiss a meandering trail down his body, your fingertips teasing at his sides, amused all the while by the abortive little grabbing motions of his hands. But he obeys your order, staving off temptation by reaching up to grab the edge of the headboard with one, clenching at the pillow beneath his head with the other.

You take your time on the way down, alternating with feather light teasing and rough bites and scratches. By the time you reach his hips, pressing a thumb hard into the groove by one hipbone, he’s already jerking and twitching, whispering little half-voiced pleas. He lifts his head up as you push his legs apart and settle between them, and the look on his face is wild, almost panicked, like he’s not quite sure how he got here, or how you got there.

You nuzzle at the inside of his lightly furred thigh and he makes a sort of gurgling noise, slamming the back of his head back down to the pillow. “Darling, I, I,” he wheezes. His cock is straining upward, smearing fluid against his abdomen. “I don’t think I’ll last long if you—”

You shove his legs a little wider, and his voice breaks off into an inarticulate shout as you reach up and cup his balls, giving them a squeeze just this side of painful. His nails are scratching audibly at the headboard, and you shoot him a wicked grin.

“Did I say you could speak?”

A high little whimper escapes him.

“Good boy,” you say, rewarding him by teasing lightly up the length of his cock with your nails, even as you keep the too-tight grip of his balls in your other. Your thumb draws a circle over the head, teases at the slit.

“Hnngh!” Julian’s foot kicks at the mattress involuntarily, the muscles in his thighs flexing and quivering. Heat coils in your belly at the sight. He’s putty in your hands, bending to your every whim.

“You don’t need to worry about lasting, Julian. I don’t expect you will, not with what I have in mind.”

“H-nn… But I— _ah!_ —want to give you pleasure, too,” he protests, lifting his head up to get a better look at you.

“Oh, believe me, you will.”

His mouth falls open at that, at the undercurrent of promise and threat twisted together into just the sort of potent brew you know spins him around like catnip. He groans, his head falling back against the pillow again.

Releasing his balls, you grip his inner thigh firmly, running your thumbnail over the crease where it meets his groin. You wait until the moment he breathes a sigh of commingled relief and disappointment from the release of his most delicate bits—and you pounce, laving the head of his cock with your tongue.

(Judging from that sound he just made, Julian might have _swallowed_ his own.)

You laugh against him even as you take the head of his cock in your mouth. (Oh, he _really_ likes that vibration, doesn’t he?) Using your free hand, you angle his member for better access—just the gentle guidance of your fingertips against his shaft, not any more than that, not yet. It wouldn’t do to have him finishing _too_ quickly, even considering your plans for the evening. You tease the ridge with your tongue and give him just the barest scrape of teeth before releasing the head with a pop.

You take a moment to savor the sight of him. Julian looks the perfect picture of debauched innocence. And isn’t _that_ a ridiculous thought—but he _does_ , with his white shirt still around his shoulders spread wide and baring everything, and that rosy flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his heaving chest, staining it a pretty pink. His head is turned to the side so that he can bite down on a knuckle while still obeying the letter of your instructions, and his eyes are glazed with desperation as he looks down at you sidelong through his lashes.

He looks for all the world like a shy and blushing virgin opening up for you like a flower. Such perfect surrender, oh yes.

“I’m going to _devour_ you,” you growl, falling on him in earnest.

“Ha— _AH!_ ”

His cries are sweet in your ears as you lick up and down the length of him, teasing mercilessly at his slit with the tip of your tongue and savoring the bitter-salt musk of him. He begins to babble in his mother tongue, interspersed with barely intelligible praise and pleas of “yes, sweet, oh, _God_ , like that, perfect, I can’t, _oh_ —” You take the head in your mouth again, bobbing on it and hollowing your cheeks as you stroke firmly down his length with your hand. Julian’s feet kick uncontrollably at the bed as he twists and writhes.

Several times, you take him down as far as you can without choking. You breathe deeply to relax yourself, letting him bump against the back of your throat. Finally you swallow him all the way down, your throat working him as your nose nuzzles against his thatch of dark russet curls.

If there weren’t sound dampening charms on the shop, the neighbors would surely hear him yelling now, his voice breaking like something brittle. He arches up off the bed, his hips thrusting involuntarily. Pinning his hips to the bed, you move up and down the length of his cock, swallowing him over and over.

You feel him throbbing hotly in your mouth, and he gasps out, “Ah, I’m—FUCK— _c-close!_ ”

You’re tempted to just keep swallowing him down to feel his seed coursing hot down your throat; but you’ve got all night for that. After the sight of him laid out in such beautiful submission, nothing in the world is going to stop you from watching his face when he comes. So you reluctantly pull back, replacing your mouth with your hand, giving the slit one last teasing lap of your tongue.

You stroke him hard and fast now, and he starts to thrust up into your hand—a liberty you haven’t granted him, but you allow it, if only because of the _delicious_ way the muscles of his abdomen flex and roll. “Oh, you lovely thing,” you purr. “If you could see yourself…”

“Can’t, I, I’m,” he rasps, head tossing from side to side, “going to—”

“Go on. Let me see you, beautiful.”

His nails rake the mattress, and his spine bows. He lets out a sharp cry that abruptly chokes off, his mouth remaining open in a silent scream as he throbs powerfully in your hand, and _oh_ —

His spend splatters over his pale skin as his eyes screw shut, and every muscle in his body pulls taut. The cords of his neck stand out starkly, a deep shudder rolling through him as his hips roll in little jerks, his cock spurting again and again.

You’ve never seen anything so gorgeous in your life.

As his body sags back down, you drag your thumb through his emissions, reaching up and pressing it against his lips. He groans deep and draws it in, his tongue hot against your skin as he tastes his own seed.

Your other hand is still working him steadily as he softens, even though he’s beginning to twitch and hiss from over sensitivity. Pulling your thumb from his mouth, you reach down and cup his balls again, rolling them gently, mercilessly.

“G-nngh!” His eyes flash wide with alarm as he realizes you have no intent of stopping, and his body twists and trembles. “I, you— _AHH_ —what are you—” He breaks off with a mewling little sound that sends molten, shivery heat pooling in your abdomen and between your thighs.

“Did you want me to stop?” you ask, almost sing-song.

He doesn’t reply, only makes a strangled sound as his upper back bends so sharply that the top of his head touches the mattress. You miss the sight of his face, but his slim pale throat is stretched out and bared to you, and your mouth waters for it.

He’s already hardening again in your hand. You’re surprised; you weren’t sure this would work without magic, let alone so quickly. You bend to take him in your mouth again, savoring the feel of his cock rapidly firming against your tongue.

Hmm—you’re not sure, but you don’t think whatever words that are coming out of his mouth now belong to any language at all. You grin around him and hum low in your throat.

He yelps, suddenly jerking violently upright, and before you can grasp what’s happening he’s grabbed you by the waist, pulled you up and flipped you over onto your back. You blink up at him in shock. His expression is similar, like once again he doesn’t understand how he got here, how you got there.

You recover first, smirking at him slowly. “Bad boy,” you say. With both hands you cup his face, wiping at the tears collected at the outer corners of his eyes. “You’ll have to be punished.”

He _growls_ , rolling his hips against you, the length of his cock hard and insistent. His eyes are heavy lidded and dark with lust, lips curling, teeth flashing in something like a challenge.

 _Oh_. Oh, he’s _delightful_ —and he certainly doesn’t look innocent anymore.

You reach down between your bodies and trail your fingertips up the length of his cock. “I wonder,” you say, as though considering what his punishment should be—though of course _this_ was your plan all along. “Just how many times can I do that to you before I’ll have to use magic to get you hard again?”

His breath catches, those red-bitten lips falling open in invitation, and he moans helplessly as you tangle your fingers in his hair and tug his mouth down to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i only meant to write a few line little ficlet thingie but i got a little carried away, ahaha (￣▽￣;) julian’s blushing sprite is so indecent... h-help...


End file.
